It was Faith I Guess
by Kizz
Summary: Hermione has had it, fed up she leaves Hogwarts and friends behind. 'New York here I go'...what happens though when a person she has loathed for so many years appear in her life once again, what will happen when he's her only safety, can she work it out?
1. Chapter 1

It Was Fate I Guess

Forget about HBP! This is a different side of Hermione, she's fed up and she leaves her life for a better one, or was it all a waste of time.

This is a story dedicated to all helplessly romantic people, just like me...: P enjoy!1

!Review Please! How am I suppose to make this story better if you guys don't give me an honest critical opinion? Lol…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Leaving

It had been three years, three long years since Hermione's life had taken a great twist, after graduating Hermione did the unpredictable, she left them, she left Hogwarts, Ron, Harry, everyone. No one ever saw her leave in the middle of the night, thankfully. She was fed up and it just wasn't the life she wanted any longer.

It all happened in a very bone chilling night, it appeared to her as though it was going to be a night like every other one she had lived pass, she was totally wrong though. Harry and Ron had been her best friends over the long, complicated, tiresome years in Hogwarts. It wasn't as if one day they ended up dead she'd be alone and sad for the rest of her life, one of the reasons why, well they turned their back on her, they used her for homework and for girls, those were a few of the many things. She knew they liked her only as a class friends, not as a life friend, she blamed herself not noticing how they left her out on most of the things they did, that started to happen on her seventh year, her very last one, she knew they were only using her to get to her other friends, he girl friends.

And yet she did nothing.

Maybe because she was afraid of losing them, or maybe is because she was insecure after all. Hermione didn't enjoy Hogwarts as she used to, her eyes didn't sparkle as she talked about magic and spells she had learned, not because she regretted being a witch, but because that wasn't her home as she always thought it was.

The night started off with a end of the year party, lots of loud music, lots of guys, lots of alcohol, those were the good times. It was way past midnight and they celebrated firmly on, one thing, freedom, they were free, they could go anywhere in the whole world, they could do anything and nothing, it was of to them and them only. Hermione wasn't drinking that much that night though, not because she didn't like drinking, for her favorite was Vodka in Cramberry juice, simply delicious in her opinion. But Ron and Harry in the other hand drank with confidence, like there was no tomorrow, the party kept on going on and on, laughter, jokes, girls, guys, the party was simply unforgettable. It all happened so suddenly, she wasn't expecting it, but it hit her then, that was one of her mistakes, she never expected that from..._them. _

Hermione noticed the two boys were going way to wildly on the drink, they had barfed already, but the drinking went on. She walked over to where Harry and Ron sang loudly and proudly.

"Guys don't you think you should go easy with the drink?"

"Give us a break, you sound just like my mom!" Ron said hiccupping at the same time, making it incredibly hard to understand.

"Really, it's not like you'll die, just put the drinks down." She was worried with their health, that was one of the things she blamed herself harshly on. She carried too much for the bastards.

"Fuck off Hermy!" said Harry loudly, he pushed her not very strongly on her shoulder.

"I'm just worried ok!"

"Why do you care! Have you not noticed that if it were you in our place we wouldn't care! At all!" she looked at both of them in shock.

"What?"

"Oh! Don't give us that! You know you've never been our buddy friend! You always knew we used you, and yet brilliant Hermione Jane Granger simply didn't care!" she had burning tears of shame and sorrow in her eyes.

"What did we offend you!" said Ron sarcastically and carelessly. She tuned around and went into her bedroom, closing the door shut with every single locking spell she knew, walking over to her bed she sat down furiously.

"Fucking Bastards!" she cried as she spoke those hate filled words. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Shame on her for being so dumb. She paced around, she couldn't stand them, any of them, the students, the teachers, everybody. She looked at the half open magazine on her bed. In the leaf of paper it said New York, it was something about the city, how great the wizarding community was developing in such ferocious way, that was it she thought.

Gathering her stuff, all her clothe, all her shit she had gathered thru her life. After a minute of looking around, looking at all she was giving up she opened her closet she opened a secret drawer she had made on the first year, her savings, all the money she had gotten from her parents and her family, from all of the tutoring she had done over the years, there was enough to move there and find a decent flat. Taking a deep breath she left thru the common room, every one was too busy to notice the girl running away. She walked quietly thru the corridors, no one thank God appeared. Hermione finally made it outside, walking thru the grass, she had tears in her eyes, not sad tears, but ashamed, confused, lonely tears. She finally admitted to herself how lonely she really was, but New York was going to be good to her, life was giving Hermione a second chance to be happy, and she was determined not to let it pass by unnoticed as it had happened so many times before.

This time Hermione wouldn't let herself not be happy, that just wasn't aloued to her anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

New Life

It had been three happy years since she left Hogwarts and begun her new life at New York. Life was good, that was what she'd always think before falling asleep in her big comfortable bed. She had a very generous job, Hermione made experiments, she produced new remedies, anti dotes, what ever she felt like trying, it wasn't an easy job, most of the times on her lab but it was worthy, and how well did it pay. She'd always smile congratulating herself mentally for being so smart compared to all of the ignorant minds in Hogwarts, she just couldn't understand why her so called friends never understood how fortunate they were to be part of that world, their world.

Her apartment was big, it was on the twelfth floor, located in a great street filled with little café places, so romantic in her opinion. She had matured, that was for sure, even though people all around her used to say how she always acted as an adult would she still had grown, socially, spiritually, mentally as well as physically. Hermione did grow out of that bushy hair and the not so womanly body of hers. Now she had a deep brown cascade of silky curly hair that hung to about the middle of her back, her eyes still had the deep brown chocolate look in the dark and when exposed to the sun they would turn into a deep shade of glittering amber, her body was carved by angels, that was what could be said, her breasts had grown, her stomach was slim and tan, she had legs of models, beautiful creamy skin, smooth as silk, and her full lips were the colour of strawberries and plump as well as perfectly shaped.

Her social life had improved massively, she had a couple of girl friends and a couple of guys, they were real friends, she'd always note. Hermione had not gone bad at all, for she had a very sweet, caring, hot boyfriend Jeff, who cherished her like no one had ever done, she was in total bliss. Her days passed by greatly. Her neighbors were a couple of nice elders, she didn't really like the woman the end of the corridor though, the little tramp would always flirt with Jeff whenever possible, but she didn't worry, it wasn't the end of the world to loose a guy.

They had fun together, he took her out to fun nights with her other friends, and then there were their dates, he was as romantic as she was. Hermione had been having some strange headaches lately though, it only happened when something either terribly wrong or completely awesome was about to happen. She had been getting signs from Jeff lately, Hermione wandered what it was, for he'd always start with the traditional stare and end up smiling shyly at her. Maybe he'd want to move in with her, that's what she feared, that Hermione was not ready for, a serious relationship was not what she wanted at the moment, perhaps she only wished to play the field, but hoping dearly he'd keep his mouth shut about any moving in plans.

Extremely short chappie,i know and I'm sorry, but school is just so tierying.

Reaview please!

Kizz


	3. Chapter 3

Shit!

Hermione woke up next morning with this horrible, unbearable headache, she looked around, it was all blurry and it was making her intensely dizzy. Slowly getting out of bed she stood up, as she got stable on her two feet she went to the washroom, she took a relaxing bath.

_Thank god it's Saturday. _

Hermione got dressed and went to the kitchen, making herself a nice and hot cup of coffee she went to the living room, Hermione made plans to do absolutely nothing that day, as she walked over to the big and squishy couch she noticed a little note folded in half close to the front door.

_Someone must have slipped it in. _

First person that came to her mind was Jeff, he liked doing those silly things as meet me at this place at this time, and it'd end up being a romantic date or something, quite frankly, Hermione was getting tired of the romantic side he was showing her, kind of boring after a while, but still he kept her warm at night, that is when he did stay over. Picking the note up she sat on the couch, opening it she read aloud.

_Hermione, _

_Meet me at 'Coffee for the Evening' at 8:00 pm. _

_S.S _

She finished it and slowly but surely let out the breath she had no idea she was still holding in, what the hell would he want with her anyways, Severus Snape, one of the most hated teachers in Hogwarts wants a word with her after three years since she's been gone. How did he know she lived there, but then again Dumbledore must have told him, the old wizard knew everything apparently. She didn't think any further in what he wanted to talk to her about, after all how could it be so bad?

Her day passed by much too quickly for her liking, she watched tv, called a friend who wanted to know this cake recipe she had promised to her, and then watched tv once again. It was 8:55! She stood up rapidly, she'd never make it on time! At least she was ready, she had hip huger jeans, and a spaghetti strap shirt, casual but cute, she quickly brushed her hair and made it for the door. She walked quickly down the street, the damn coffee place seemed so far at the moment, finally she entered it, she had been there before, it had a very fine coffee, but if muffins was what you wanted, not the best place to go, she saw him sitting by the table in the very back, he wasn't very different, he had the same greasy hair, but wore jeans with a black shirt, black, of course, you just can't see him without wearing any black, she mused herself. Walking up to him he stood up as she reached him. He had the same old expressionless face, typical.

Looking her up and down, the girl had grown, perfect hair, perfect body, every man's dream. He kept his expression unrecognizable, good thing too, for the real face he would have had was two wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. Her eyes twinkled as they always did, she didn't look sad, he stated, he had heard of her job, she had done some good for the world that was for sure. She came over to him and gave him an apologetically smile. He nodded in return.

"I'm soo sorry, I kind of lost track of time."

"It's…fine." He said with his deep cold voice, it had been so long since she had heard him scowling at her for being late, now he did it once again, but it didn't bother her that much.

"Please sit down Miss. Granger." He pointed to the chair in front of him, she took the seat.

"I asked you to meet me here tonight for one reason." She listened intensively, he look dead serious.

"As you know Voldemort's empire has fallen, but that does not mean that Death Eaters are gone as well, we have word of three of the most prestigious Death Eaters that have escaped, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange." He waited a minute to make sure it all sank in her.

"And…how does it affect me?"

"You are a perfect target, you and Mr. Weasly, for being friends of Potter." _Yeah friends, there's a friendship no one can break. _

"Aurors were sent to Mr. Weasly and Mr. Potter, and some are already in the search for the three."

"So I suppose, I'm gonna get an Auror as well." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. 'At least God, let me have a cute one!' she pleaded.

"That would be me." Her eyes widened. 'Please tell me you're kidding!'

"No I'm not kidding." It was like he had read her mind. She stood up rapidly, this was way too much for her to take it all in at once. He stood up as well, it all came to her, and he leaving with her, being with her, spending time with her…. it went on and on. She knew he was following behind her at her heels, she didn't look at him, she had tears in her eyes, but he wouldn't be the one to see them. Hermione only stopped to press the button on the elevator. She felt it as Snape touched her arm, she swirled around.

"What!"

"Look I'm sorry for all of this! But you have no choice." He said coldly.

"Fuck you, there's always another choice." He squeezed her arm in frustration.

"Not this time!"

"Let go of me!" he closed hi eyes in angriness, Dumbledore gave him specific orders not to make her mad.

"Just stay out of my way!"

"My pleasure!" the elevator door opened, she went in first, he followed fuming with anger, it was a quiet ride up in the elevator. She walked over to her apartment, still felling him close behind her, she opened the door and went in, he followed.

He looked around, holy it was big, he looked around impressed, the girl was doing way too well. She noticed him looking around and puffed her chest with pride. Suddenly Jeff came out of her bedroom. She shrieked in surprise, that's when she remembered that she had told him to come by so they could watch a movie, he had her keys. Severus took his wand out and pointed at him.

"Who are you." Jeff hadn't seen the wand already, thankfully, (he was a muggle). Hermione pulled his hand down and hid it behind her, she was holding his hand on her back. Her skin was smooth and warm, he felt a tingling sensation at her touch.

"Jeff." He looked at Severus weirdly.

"Hey babe, who the hell is that guy?" oh shit, he thought they were together. She waived her hand in the air.

"No, no, chill Jeff, this is Severus…my….uncle….he's going to…. stay over with me for a while." she finished more in a questioning way. She realized she was still holding his hand, Hermione let go of it fast.

"Oh." Severus looked at him suspiciously. Hermione looked at him pleading that he would just shut up and let her handle it.

"Umm….hey, could we do what we were gonna do tonight another time?" he looked at her questioning, her eyes pleaded him.

"Sure thing babe. Nice to meet you Severus, I'm gonna go now." He went to the door and…left. She let out a sigh, it was all going just.. perfect. He crossed his hands in front of his chest.

"Who the is he, and how did he get inside?"

"He's Jeff, and so what he's got my keys."

"You'll get them back from him next time you see him." He ordered, she rolled her eyes.

"What is he, like your boyfriend?"

"Yep." She walked a bit inside her flat. He kept quiet for a second.

"What were you talking about, the thing you two were going to do?"

"None of your business." He rolled his eyes, he was definitely going to check out that Jeff guy.

"Come, I'll give you a little tour." He followed behind her, he made a mental note to keep his eyes on that guy.

"The kitchen is over there." She pointed at the big wooden door.

"Living room, umm.." she walked over to the corridor. Pointing she continued.

"My bedroom.." the door was open, he saw the neatness, so Hermione of her, it had a big bed in the middle. Walking down the corridor she opened the door of the next room.

"This is an empty room, which will be yours." She waived her wand, and a bed appeared in the middle of the room.

"There is only one bathroom, this one." she opened the door, it had on the counter her shaving cream, a razor, pads, tampons, some make up and a bra. He smirked mentally. She blushed furiously, closing the door quickly she added in a small voice.

"I..umm…gotta clean it up a bit though." They both walked to the living room again, she sat on the couch exhausted that was not going to be very fun. He sat in front of her, closing her eyes she added meekly.

"Are you hungry? You can eat whatever you want, I'm just gonna go sleep, thank God it's Sunday tomorrow." He nodded.

Hermione went to her bedroom and changed into her black boxers and spaghetti strap shirt, she made her way to the bathroom, she'd clean it later. Hermione brushed her teeth and was making her way to the bedroom, she was so sleepy, so much shit had just happened to her, it was dark, suddenly she bumped into something big, tall and strong, Hermione was about to fall when two steady hands held her by the waist and stabled her. She looked up only to see his dark figure, she blushed fervently, good thing it was dark.

"Umm..sorry." he nodded. They stood there for a minute or two, he was looking at her, small boxers and her shirt, well I guess you could say he was checking her out, thoughts came to his mind about her, he shook them violently away, she was still an insufferable girl, _no_ he told himself, that was no girl, that was definitely a woman.

"You can let go now." She said embarrassed, realizing he still held her in place he lowered his hand rapidly. She started to walk away, turning around right in front of her own room she said not very loudly.

"Night."

"Good Night Miss. Granger." She rolled her eyes.

"Hermione."

"What?"

"My name is Hermione."

"Ok, Hermione." It felt weird to say her first name, he'd get used to it though, he entered his new bedroom, taking his clothe off he laid in bed, this was so weird, leaving with one of his ex students, and her why did it have to be her? He was so tired, falling asleep was not a problem at all, the bed was soooo comfortable.

Hermione thought the same things while lying on her bed, _I really hope this gets better, and oh, I just know he'll probably give me so much trouble when it comes to Jeff._ Suddenly she forgot about him and thought about who really mattered, her, who gives a fuck to what Snape did, he was just going to face the fact she was a grown woman who could make her own decisions.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning Comes, Hell Begins 

Hermione woke up, everything was blurry as usual, she felt so…fuzzy inside. Sitting up reality hit her, him, she groaned, Hermione really didn't want to face him but she was hungry, getting up she looked at herself, she could change, _screw it, he's probably still asleep_. Walking to the living room she walked past her couches, and into the kitchen, to her great surprise he was up, he looked at her, she blushed furiously. He was reading something and drinking coffee.

"I..umm…I thought you…" she trailed off, _you know what_ she told herself, _he's like your roommate, this is YOUR house, so what I'm wearing my Pj's! _she cleared her throat.

"Never mind." She went over to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee, sitting down beside him she tried to see what he was reading, in the attempt she lost interest, looking at the walls, that's how she continued to drink her coffee. He didn't even say good morning, how rude, she smirked, how could she say that, was she expecting him to be nice to her.

He noticed her smirked but decided not to bother, yes he was now leaving with her, but it didn't really mean he had to be nice to her. Both of their thoughts ended as the phone rang, she fell the hair on her neck stand up. She stood up and got the phone, Hermione sat on the kitchen's counter, so what he was reading, for all she cared, no wait.. She didn't care at all.

"Hi."

_"Hi Mione, it's Jeff." _(Even though Hermione put the volume of the phone low, Severus still heard it loud and clear).

"Oh, hi Jeff."

_"I was thinking maybe we could do something, do you wanna go to that bar we went last week?" _without noticing it she looked at Severus, he had dropped what he was reading and was listening carefully, as he heard the men's plan he shook his head towards her, not a good idea to be on bars right now, she got the message.

"Umm…no, not today…" she stopped for a second, _this is ridiculous! I'm so not going to do whatever I'm told by Severus. _

"I have better plans, why don't you come over."

_"That sounds good, umm…is your uncle still there…I don't think he liked me that much." _Severus agrees with him, he did not like him at all.

"Don't worry, he likes you, and I really don't care what he thinks." Snape raised an eyebrow to her, she ignored it.

_"When?" _

"Like right now, if you can."

_"Sure thing, be on my way." _

"Ok…bye."

_"Bye."_

Hermione hung up the phone, taking her seat again she sipped her coffee once again. He was watching her, she could feel his eyes piercing throw her.

"So you don't care huh?"

"No."

"Why did you have to invite that..thing over?" he asked annoyed.

"Because I like that him, and because this is my house, sir."

She stood up to go get dressed, as she was leaving he called after her, turning around he added with disgust.

"Just don't…like…snog the guy in front of my will ya." She glared at him, not answering she left, how dare he order her around like that! Oh, screw him, she was going to have a good time with Jeff and that's the important. She got into her Sunday clothe and sat in the living room, Snape was sitting in front of her, looking around she cleared her throat.

"Why are you here?"

"I..was…sent here.." the girl didn't make sense, she rolled her eyes.

"Why are you sitting here right now, you know he'll be here at any minute."

"Because I don't trust him. And I say you should end this little 'romance' you both have" he said disgustedly.

"Who cares if you don't trust him." She looked at her nails, a manicure would do her some good. The doorbell rang, standing up Hermione went to the door and opened it, Jeff came in. Now Snape got a better view at the punk, dark brown hair, muscular body, an athlete he concluded.

"Hey Mya."

"Hallo." He was leaning down for a kiss when he noted Severus' presence in the room, closing the door she looked at Severus annoyed.

"Oh, um…hey Severus." He nodded, he would waste words with the delinquent.

"Come sit, what's up?" he looked awkward at Severus, this was not going to be easy.

"You know same old same old." Severus decided he'd do anything to break them apart, he felt something else than not liking the guy, jealousy perhaps.

"So, Jeff, do you have a job?" he asked in a deep manly voice.

"Yes sir, I'm a mechanic." Severus laughed at him mentally, now that was a job.

"Are you planning on going to College?"

"Well, now..um…I don't…" he wasn't good with that kind of stuff. Hermione saw what he was doing and broke in.

"Is that a no?" he asked coldly.

"Well…I don't know."

"Than how do you expect to raise a family?"

"Ummm.."

"I'd not like to see Mya here with a guy with no firm job." He emphasized Mya.

"Uncle Sevy, weren't you just leaving to by yourself a muffin?" she emphasized the Sevy, nickname she gave him, he looked deadly at her.

"Yes I was." He stood up and left, _wow_, that was easy she stated. As the door closed behind him Jeff let out a relief sigh.

"He's tough."

"Forget about him, kiss me you fool." He smiled, leaning down he kissed her tenderly, his hands slipped up her shirt, she moaned as he made little circles on her back, her hands went instinctively up to his neck. He lay on top of her on the sofa, the kiss became more intense and needed. Just as she began to relax the door swung open and Snape came in, he threw her on the floor, standing up quickly she looked at him deadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" he asked in this sweet innocent voice, she glared at him.

"You know what Mione, I'm gonna go…I've got some stuff to do." She looked sad.

"Ok. Well I'll call you later."

"Why don't I call you."

"Ok." He kissed her on the cheek and left never taking his scared eyes off her 'uncle'. As the door closed she sighed in frustration.

"Why did you have to do that?"

"I don't like him."

"Why don't you just..get out of my way."

"Well what else would I do?" he asked innocently.

"Maybe you should find a woman." She whispered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing sir."

He sat next to her; she stiffened as he did so, too close too soon. He looked at her, she wasn't happy he could tell, so what? He still didn't like the guy. Jeff, what kind of name is that?

"So, what are you going to do today?"

"I don't know, you scared away my only hopes."

"A mechanic. What kind of job is that." He said to himself, she stood up, he was really getting on her nerves, she walked over to the window, looking around she sighed bored.

"I'm sorry." WHAT did she just hear Severus Snape apologizing, she trend abruptly at him.

"What?"

"You heard me." She laughed.

"Who would have thought." She said to herself.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Noting, never mind." She turned away from him so he'd not see her grin.

Weeks passed and things kind of got better, Jeff came over not frequently at all, Severus usually read in his room, it was all going ok so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Jealousy

Days, weeks, a moth passed, it was going all right ever since Snape came to be her 'protection', Jeff came somewhat regularly, and thankfully Severus gave them more privacy, that's what he hated, whenever Jeff came over to stay he felt like he had to do something about it. He just didn't like the fact of knowing that the people in the next room were having sex, and worse of all, they were happy, this night he did whenever the guy came over he thought about her.

_Who cares! She's just a silly girl, and since when do you care about her, or him. _A voice called out from inside his head, but another one in the back of his mind answered _you do care about her, a great deal in fact you just can't keep telling yourself you do not like her. _It said defensively. _Of course you don't like the damn woman, you know why you care, because you don't trust the stupid guy, who may I add is shagging her right this moment, and it's not like she'd ever even look at you, you're in your thirties, she's in her early twenties. But still, I mean look at her! She's absolutely gorgeous! And smart, oh gosh she's smart, if I didn't know it any better, I'd say you lov… _

Snape interrupted his thought by shaking his head violently, no way, he did not love her, and he was perfectly honest with himself, he was old and not very charming, but there was a tiny little hope that still leaved in the very far back of his mind, what if she did like him? He felt hungry, he hadn't eaten, because the two lovers were watching a movie, he was totally sure they'd be in the bedroom by now. Picking himself up he walked out of his room, he was glad they had put a silencing spell on her room, he definitely did not want or need to hear ANY sounds.

He went over to the leaving room and didn't believe his eyes when he saw Hermione sitting on the couch by herself, crying silently, she had her eyes close and did not notice him coming close to her. She opened her eyes and saw the tall man with broad shoulders coming closer to her, wiping her tears rapidly she stood up, he gave her a questioning look, than it came to him…_Jeff_….he was going to kill that punk.

"What happened, what did he do?" he asked in an ordering way, like there was no space for lies. She shook her head, passing by him he made to grab her hand, unfortunately he did and she stopped dead, his hand felt hot at the exact moment he touched her. She didn't turn but said in this small, self-conscious, and weak voice.

"Don't worry about me."

"What happened?" he asked in a dark voice, hate flowing through him as he thought about the damn guy.

"Let me go." She wasn't screaming, she wasn't mad, but sad very sad. It hurt to hear her like that, he'd rather have her screaming her ass off at him, but this…just wasn't his specialty.

"Look at me."

"You can't control what happens."

"Then something did happen." She still didn't look at him.

"Please…don't" he touched her on the arm, she turned around, she covered his big hand with her small one, she took his hands off her, and she walked away and closed the door. He stood there for a while, what the fuck just happened, he thought about Jeff again, walking towards the kitchen he made himself a cup of coffee, Severus sat there zoomed out for a while, he did care about her, she made shivers go down his spine whenever Hermione touched him. Grudgingly going back to his bedroom he stopped at her room, he listened intensively, he could hear her sob, making a mental note he decided to make her tell him tomorrow what really happened.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Morning came and Severus went to the bathroom to take a shower, opening the door he heard a scream, there on the bathtub sat Hermione in the middle of scented bubbles, he couldn't see her entire body but her long lean legs were showing and her shoulders too, she had a surprised face. They blushed intensely at the situation, he kept looking at her, there was like a spell between them, he couldn't stop looking at her. Turning away, he said nervously.

"Oh..umm…I'm really sorry, I…I.." he trailed off, he walked away, closing the door behind him he let out a deep breath. Severus kept picturing her taking that bath, groaning deeply he walked away, he'd take a shower later, and how the hell was he supposes to look at her now? Going to the kitchen he made himself a nice cup of coffee, if there was something he knew how to do was make real good coffee, silly, but who doesn't like it?

Zooming off he thoughts gathered all around him, he'd never be able to not picture her in that bath, his thoughts stopped when she entered the kitchen and sat in front of him. She looked somewhat embarrassed.

"Ummm…I'm sorry about walking in on you.." she cut him off.

"No, it was completely my fault, I mean, I should have told you the lock was broken and I was just too lazy to go get my wan." He nodded, thank Merlin, she was not going to make a big deal about it. After a silent minute he gathered all of his courage and spoke low but clearly.

"What happened?" she kept silent looking at her hands as if they held the secret of life.

"Hermione, don't do this…was it..." she looked sharply at him.

"If you're going to say Jeff… than just do me a favor and shut up, why do you not like him? He's been nothing but good to me, he made me actually forget my fucking past at Hogwarts." Thinking for a moment he asked trying to change the subject.

"Why did you run away?" she closed her eyes tiredly, she had not slept at all last night.

"I wasn't happy."

"That's not a reason."

"Ok, then how bout I hated all the fucking students, and all the fucking teachers, and why the stupid people all around me always told me to be a damn teacher and stay at Hogwarts…blah…blah…blah." he was shocked, he had no idea she wasn't happy with her life, she had friends, and brain, everyone would have guessed that their lives she was happy.

"I...didn't know."

"Of course you didn't, no one did, bastards didn't give a shit about me."

"You mean Harry and Ron?"

"Yeah, we had a hell lot of fun at that last party."

"What party?

"Never mind."

"What did they do?" he felt angry, if any of those two jack asses had laid one finger on her...she stood up walking over to the fridge she looked searching for food, he knew their conversation was over. Snape stood up as well to get an apple on top of the fridge. Coming behind her he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me." She swirled around loosing her balance she stumble forward, just as she lost her balance and was about to fall on the hard cold floor two strong hands held her in place by her waist, just as it had happened a while ago. She looked up at him, suddenly time kind of stopped they looked at each other, his eyes were the darkest shade of black she had ever seen, hers were glittering amber, they were close, temptingly close, Hermione's breath was shallow and quick, he felt his hands touching her tingling. Leaning closer to each other they never broke eye contact. Hermione's breath was heavier and heavier, was she really going to kiss her ex teacher, he thought the opposite, _she'll so not kiss you back you fool. _

Suddenly the doorbell rang, it was like they were under a spell, and the bell had broken the spell, sanding up and stepping away from each other, as far as possible she quickly said in a small voice.

"I better...umm…get that."

"Yeah…umm… you better." She quickly left him with his perturbed thoughts. Hermione shook away all of her inappropriate thoughts, opening the door she saw with a fear stricken face Lucius Malfoy standing in front of her, he looked grotesque, his hair was untidy and his face pale as a ghost, dark round circles clearly appeared under his eyes, he smiled showing yellow broken teeth, she gasped as he took a step forward, she mentally killed herself for not having her wand Hermione stepped back he kept advancing, she knew she should be by now screaming for her life but it seemed like her tongue was glued to the top of her mouth. She noticed as he pulled out his wand, she screamed.

Severus was sitting thinking deeply when he heard her scream, running towards the living room he saw Lucius pointing his wand at her, he was crazy, you could tell, instinctively getting his wand out he pointed at Malfoy. He noticed Severus and let out a squeaky voice.

"Ah, Severus, I see you fancy the filthy muddblood." He tightened his grip on the wand.

"Lucius, what a pleasure seeing you again." He smiled revealing his yellow teeth, she felt sick.

"And may I ask you what are you doing here, wasting your precious time with..this thing?' he said, just as Severus had asked about Jeff, he felt guilty.

"What no answer, wow, she must be good then huh?"

"Shut your mouth."

"Am I offending the little slut you're shagging?" he closed his eyes in fury.

"Don't ever speak to her like that again." Hermione was impressed by what he just said. Lucius was just about to answer when Severus said 'Stupefy'. Lucius fell backwards unconscious. He turned to her and stepped closer.

"You ok?" She looked at him in disbelief, he stepped closer to her in worry, and they were now almost touching. She kept staring at the man who just saved her. He reached towards her and touched her arms, holding her he asked with a deep caring voice, she could swear she saw caring beyond belief in those deep black pools.

"Say something."

"I…I'm fine." He turned his attention to the unconscious he murmured something under his body and Lucius disappeared. Hermione finally came to her senses.

"Wow…that was unexpected." She went over to the couch and sat down. He came over to her side and sat beside her.

"You had to be more careful."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." They sat like that for a while, taking in all that happened, how stupid was Lucius to come to her place? The day finally came to a better mood and night fell.


	6. Chapter 6

Letters

Hermione's shock about the whole Lucius thing quieted down, and once again her life came back to normal, she had taken holidays, she had more than enough, never really going on vacation she had lots to spare. Snape did not question her about that night or about leaving Hogwarts, it wasn't a very easy time though, he was beginning to ask too much for her own liking. Today the day was passing by slowly, they'd usually go to a café or just for a walk, but today she had gotten her period, and she was not in the mood of walking around. It was after lunch when they were in the middle of a conversation when the letter arrived.

"Lucius must have been so crazy to actually appear in here."

"Yeah, the man has gone nuts." He agreed.

"Did you see his face, his teeth." She made a disgusted face, she then thought if he looked that bad, how did Draco look, she shivered at the thought, even though she hated him so much, she still had to admit he was hot, most of the girls she knew had a thing for him. Snape looked uneasy, he wanted to know what that night he saw her crying was really what he thought, maybe they had split up? Maybe he had a chance. She noticed his look and sighed.

"You have to know don't you, it's just going to drive you insane if I don't tell you."

"What did happen, did it involve, him?" she nodded.

"It was just an argument we had, no big." He nodded, that was good enough for him.

"But did he..." she finished.

"He didn't touch me ok? Just forget about it, please."

"O.k."

"So…what are you going to do after you don't have to baby-sit me anymore?" he raised an eyebrow to her, she smiled, was that all she thought he was doing, and was she already thinking how long it'd take till he was gone?

"I don't know…Maybe I'll stay. Don't you like uncle Sevy around?" he said sarcastically. She giggled.

"Seriously woman, why did you have to tell him I was your uncle?" he chuckled, she laughed.

"I didn't know what to say, he thought we were like…together." He watched her as she spoke, her eyes never lied to him, and he saw she was happy, but lonely at the same time.

"So…is that guy coming over?" he hoped with all his might she'd say no.

"No." it was a miracle, suddenly that dude was there every single day; he tried hiding his grin, but was unsuccessful.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Nothing." He got his expressionless face back together.

"Why do you never show anything?"

"Pardon me?"

"Why do you never show any emotions?" he didn't move not even a bit.

"I don't like people to know what I feel."

"I understand, kind of. I wish I could do that." He smirked; did she look up to him?

"What! I think it's really cool, I'd feel in control." He laughed at the silly woman in front of him, her eyes twinkled as she talked about it, she smiled at him.

Hermione watched the handsome man in front of her, she had never noticed how strong he was, and his hair didn't look greasy, not that much, he surveyed her as she looked at him curiously. _Get over it Hermione, there is no way he'd ever look your way. But, then again, he is soo sexy, Oh! Shit! Shut up Hemione! You've got Jeff! Yeah, but he's been drinking way too much lately. Maybe I could seduce him. _That's when she shook her head violently, did she just think that! She looked desperately around for an exit, _fast, need air!_

He looked at her funnily, what was she doing? His thoughts were interrupted when an owl came flying through the window, Hermione turned her head to see the little creature, it was Ron's owl, and her stomach did a little flip. She went over to the owl and took the letter, opening it she read it:

_Hermione, _

_I know we have not talked in so long, being quite frank with you, I never knew why you ran away, buy hey, that was the past. I unfortunately am the one who has to tell you that Harry died, he was in a fight with a group of Slitherins, and apparently he was drunk. I know about your situation, and how you are stuck with Snape, now I'm seriously sorry for that, no one deserves such punishment. I just wanted to let you know I got a job at the Ministry, great huh? How are you doing over there, Albus doesn't talk much about you, no one does. Anyways, lets get together to talk, please send me an owl answering. _

_Yours truly _

_Ron _

She read it over and over again, he didn't know why she left! She couldn't believe he was talking to her after all those years as though nothing had happened, she was completely furious, she threw the letter on the table, what the fuck was wrong with him? Harry was dead, she didn't feel as bad as she thought she should, but she didn't care. And how dare he say those things about Snape! She didn't realize she had thought that, but she knew, she really enjoyed his presence now days. She walked back to where she was sitting and sat down. He looked at her confused, was she just going to pretend that letter hadn't arrived, and what was the letter about, she didn't look very happy.

"Who's?"

"Ron."

"What did he want?"

"Oh, you know, wanted to know how I was doing, after three years he finally realized I wasn't dead, and to inform me that Harry was in a fight, drunk, dead. And he told me how sorry he was for me, cause you leave with me for now, and…that he wanted to freaking meet me."

"Do you hate having me around?" he didn't really listen to the rest, just the part that said his name, now that got his attention.

"No." he wasn't expecting that answer, he smiled, she smiled back. The day passed without any major events. A week passed and Hermione went back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Experiments

Hermione was sooooo sleepy that morning, she couldn't get herself out of bed, she unhappily had to work, but the bed was just so comfy, Severus would go with her and hang around, even help her with her experiments, at first it was uncomfortable with him around, but hewasso smart, he helped herwith the hard and worse, Hermione hated admitting it, but she loved it that she wasn't alone all day in that lab anymore.

Severus sat on the sofa waiting for her, she was going to be late, he paced around, if there was something he hated was not being on time. He walked over to her bedroom door, knocking twice he told her annoyed.

"Get up! We are going to be late." She didn't move, he knocked again, she stood up but stumbled on the bed sheets and fell on the floor, oh my god, how did her ass hurt! She gave out a little cry of pain. Severus heard the loud bang, without delay he entered the room, he saw her lying on the floor rolling from side to side, he went over to her side, she had her eyes close shut tightly.

"Hermione, Hermione look at me, are you all right." She heard him; halfhearted she opened her tearful eyes and nodded.

"What the hell was that?" She laughed between sobs.

"I fell on my ass." He closed his eyes and laughed heartedly. She stood up and so did him.

"I'm up, happy?" he looked at her up and down, those boxers drove him fanatical, keeping his face straight he nodded. She blushed as she noticed him looking her up and down.

She went to the washroom and got ready, he waited impatiently, finally she came out wearing ripped jeans and a low cut black shirt. She did a little twirl, giggling she came over to his side.

"Shall we go?"

"My God! You take long!"

"Whatever, at least I look pretty." He rolled his eyes.

"Are you saying I look...ugly?" she asked mockingly.

"Not at all madam."

"Good." She laughed, the both left.

They reached her lab and entered, she had been working on a difficult potion, it was suppose to unable people from using the cruciatus curse, if they achieved it, it would be an immense help, but it still could explode at any moment, it was a great risk they were taking, but I guess it was worth it, that's what Hermione kept telling herself over and over again. They thought for a moment, looking at the potion, which sat in front of them.

"I guess, we could try 5 drops of unicorn's blood." He liked the way she treated him as a colleague, not as an assistant, she thought for a moment and nodded.

"Worth a try." He pulled her backwards a little by the hand, she felt hot at his touch. Stepping back for precaution he waved his wand and the already counted five drops floating across the room, it finally hovered over the potion, both of them taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, he waved his wand once again, and the ingredient fell into the potion. Hermione waited for the worse, unicorn's blood was a highly dangerous and a ferocious ingredient, not using it properly and you were gone. He still held her hand in his, he was nervous, afraid of hurting her, afraid of making her disappointed. A minute passed and nothing happened, she looked at him, her eyes shined with what seemed like happiness and fulfilled hopes. He took a step forward, she did the same, he realized he was still holding her hand, he removed his hand rapidly, and yet not in a harsh way. They were now about a foot from the cauldron. Severus' hopes begun to increase, then for a split of a second he felt the magic explosion in the air, something was wrong, the potion begun to bubble, pulling her down insensitively they both fell on the floor just in time, it exploded extraordinarily, they rolled themselves as far from it as they could get, Snape was on top of her, both his hands were covering her face, his face was on her left shoulder, the last thing either of them wanted was a burned face. She shook underneath him, he groaned, did she notice what she was doing to him? Hermione was incredibly scared, an explosion had never taken place with her, but it was so fast and her head burned terribly.

After it was all over, he looked down at the girl beneath him, her face was pale and _fuck!_ She had a deep cut on her forehead, she looked up at him waiting for safety once again, and she hadn't been that scared since Luicius attacked her. Getting up he reached down, grabbing her by the waist he lifted her, she balanced herself by holding tightly on his shoulders. She closed her eyes and stumbled towards him he held her securely, she reached up to her forehead with her hand, the cut hurt so roughly. She paled immediately; he took her hands away from her face. He looked closely at it, _not so bad_, taking his wand out he murmured a healing spell, she could feel his hot breath against her lips, they were mere inches away from each other, her breathing became shallow once again, realizing what ever she thought she felt Hermione stepped back, he didn't notice, or at least pretended not to.

Walking over to the experiment she let out a sad sigh, it was worth a try she kept telling herself. He walked over to her side, he felt responsible for destroying everything, and turning to him she gave him an encouraging smile.

"Oh, well, we'll try something else tomorrow." He nodded, they left.


End file.
